An Old Man's Account
by tetisheri
Summary: What if Missy wasn't a dog, but a woman?


Piney was first 9. He'd been around since the very start when John Teller brought up the idea of becoming the Son's of Anarchy. He'd seen the club grow and prosper. Seen men come into the club as individuals and become brothers. He had seen the inside of a few prison cells over the years for the club. His life was the club.

He had seen almost everything that went on within those walls. Had seen his best friend be torn apart by his boy dying at such a young age. He witnessed Gemma seeking comfort in another mans arms, another first 9. He watched as brother's patched over and patched in. He'd even sponsored a few of the men.

He was an older man now, heavy with the secrets he had witnessed. Tired of the life he had made for himself, but too damn stubborn to give it up. Piney knew he could retire, fade out of the life without any reprimands. His voice was respected among the table though, and his own son needed looking after more often then not. He wouldn't give the life up just because he was getting old.

To patch over a brother needed to be unanimously voted in. It was one of the rules he helped come up with. The purpose was to try and keep the tension in a charter to a minimum. A charter whose brothers were uneasy with one another would never make it in the long run. It was a safety precaution.

Today they were voting to patch in a few prospects and patch over two brothers. One was a Nomad, originally from SAMTAC. Happy Lowman was his name, early on he'd been dubbed as the Tacoma Killer. Piney had no doubt he would be patched over. He was a good man to have in a charter. The other was Herman Kozik who had transferred to SAMTAC a little over eight years ago, he'd originally been patched in SAMCRO. He had to give the man some respect for the guts he had for wanting to come back.

There was little surprise on Piney's part when Tig automatically said no. He could see the contempt on Tig's face as he told Kozik he didn't trust him. Piney didn't complain about Tig's decision as the others did. He stood up slowly from his seat, shuffling out of Church with the others. He made his way to the bar, seating himself on a stool

When the fight broke out Piney simply rolled his eyes and told a prospect to give him a glass of whiskey. This fight was a long time coming, and would continue to build. He knew that a lot of his brother's didn't understand the beef between the two men. They simply hollered and cheered for the sake of violence. Besides not many of them even knew _why _they didn't get along.

Piney had seen a lot of shit in his time. More then he would ever care to know. He knew what was between the two brothers. He knew not to cheer for one man or another, they were both fighting a loosing battle. Neither would ever win, the war had been lost long ago. He could remember the day _she_ had walked into the life of SAMCRO.

The woman had breezed into the club with another croweater. She was a new face, something that was pretty normal those days. Piney had thought she resembled a waif. She was petite, standing at five foot five with subtle curves compared to most of the more curvaceous croweaters. Her hair was blonder then the sunlight with strikingly high cheekbones and thin lips. Her nose had a slight crook in it, due to it being broken and never set properly. She walked with her head held high, an arrogant glint in her eye.

He knew automatically she would be trouble. She carried herself far too high to be just another croweater. She was too independent…far too strong willed to lay down and take orders from a Son. It didn't surprise him that Kozik was the first to strike. That man was a horn dog through and through. The waif, had smiled haughtily at him, her eyes rolling every once in a while.

Piney had watched from his spot at the bar as Tig, the new SAA of SAMCRO throw an arm around Kozik's shoulders. He didn't doubt the man had said something vulgar, something to freak the newbie out a bit. He couldn't hear what was said, but the girl hadn't backed down. She'd faced the two biggest players of the charter with confidence. When she was lead by the brothers to the back he knew nothing good would come from it.

It didn't take very long until she was a regular at the club. She was respected among the croweaters. Piney knew it had to do with her being picked up by the two most sought after Sons in the same night. Piney had watched as she would laugh and talk with the other girls, her eyes always scanning the crowd for a certain Son. She'd become a favorite of Tig's, and judging that their noises were heard over the loud din of a party she had been a pretty good fuck. He'd noticed that Kozik had stepped back from her, respecting his brother's wants. It was the beginning of the end of the two men's relationship.

The waif had a temper that could rival the man she slept with. She had a tendency to fly off the handle, going into rages if someone ever disrespected her. _That _was completely unheard of for a croweater, unacceptable as well, but the Old Ladies had taken a liking to the girl. She helped around the club house after parties, helped cook those large family dinners Gemma enjoyed so much.

She did what the brother's asked, except sleep with them. The girl got away with giving them a coy smile and soft rejection. Other then the first night, Piney had only ever seen her with Tig. He didn't see his brother complaining about it, hell he'd seen Tig pursue the waif more often then not. Then Tig's ex came around the club one night. The damn gash had the gull to criticize him about not being around their kids enough in the middle of a party. Piney could remember that night like it was yesterday…

_The party was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying the night, swaying to the pounding music and drinking to their hearts content. I sat on the couch, watching the pool game going on in front of me. Beside me was Tig, and the waif, as I had started calling her. She was seated on the man's lap, her body practically molded to his. Her arms were loosely curled around his neck, her fingers twisting around his hair. _

_She'd been around the club for six months now, and it seemed that Tig had taken quite a liking to the girl. She couldn't have been more then twenty three, younger then most of the croweaters around here. Then again…I wasn't too sure if she was a croweater. She'd never been passed around from Son to Son like croweaters were. There was a low throaty giggle and I glanced over, seeing Tig's face buried in her neck. Besides that one night, she'd only been with him. _

_Speaking of croweaters, a brunette sauntered her way towards me, easily falling into my lap when I tugged on her wrist. I might be an old man, but it never hurt to have some physical company. I let the brunette gyrate on my lap enjoying the feel of her body. I was just starting to relax when a commotion drew me away from the brunette. I pushed her off, scowling when I saw who was barreling her way through the club. _

_Tig's ex wife was a bitch plain and simple. She'd popped out two daughters, Dawn and Fawn, before divorcing him and getting the hell out of Charming. I knew the real reasons, she couldn't deal with him any longer. He wasn't a sane man, and she couldn't put up with that, not with her two daughters to think about. Just because I knew her reasons didn't mean I had to like her though. _

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" I looked at my brother as he stood up. The waif easily detaching from his body and standing off to the side. She was watching the older woman with calculating eyes. _

"_What a welcoming greeting Alex." Tig's face twitched slightly. He hated being called by his real name._

"_What do you want Cathleen?" he ground out, clearly trying to contain his anger. I stood up, hoping I wouldn't have to try and restrain him. She ignored his question, her eyes zeroing in on the waif standing off to the side._

"_This the whore you're fucking now-a-days instead of seeing your kids?" I blinked in disbelief. My gaze turning towards both Tig and the waif. I could practically see the rage rolling off of him as he continued to stare at his ex. She'd crossed a line, and she knew it. I was taken aback when the waif stepped forward. Her eyes void of emotion, a smile on her lips. _

"_Hello ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." she held her hand out, dark eyes boring into the older woman's. What was this girl doing? Croweaters didn't talk to ex's, even if it was polite. Cathleen didn't take the waif's hand. Something glinted in her eyes as her hand fell back to her side. I'd seen that look before…it wasn't comforting seeing it in someone else's eyes. _

"_Outside." Tig managed to say, grabbing his ex's arm and dragging her out of the clubhouse. I sat back down, still staring at the waif. _

"_Hey you alright?" I glanced farther right, seeing Kozik standing beside the waif. She turned to him, a small smile on her face as she nodded. "I wouldn't listen to her, she's a bitch." _

"_I've noticed." her voice was slightly husky, something I hadn't expected from such a petite looking woman. Her gaze traveled back towards the door, waiting for Tig's return. Kozik stayed near her for as long as Tig was gone. _

_When the man did finally reappear there was a murderous glint in his blue eyes. He stalked over to the waif, who was patiently waiting for him. His hand shot out, gripping her tightly around the arm. He nodded to Kozik before dragging her towards the back rooms. I'd have felt bad for the girl if I hadn't seen the satisfied smirk on the her lips. _

Piney sighed taking a long drink of whiskey. He should have realized then, that that was when the ball started rolling down hill. He should have seen the look in Kozik's eye when his brother dragged the girl away from him. If he had been a bit more attentive to things around him instead of focusing on the girl he might have been able to help.

That night was a defining point in her and Tig's relationship. He'd dealt with his ex before getting back to her. Any other brother would have seen it as him punishing her for talking to the bitch, but Piney knew better then that. The waif had guts talking that way to an ex-Old Lady, something he knew his brother would appreciate. Tig did like his women with a backbone.

The fight had ended a few minutes earlier. Neither one had won, no one felt better because of the beat down. The prospects were sweeping up the mess Tig and Kozik had created. They themselves had disappeared into the back to clean themselves up. SAMCRO allowed brothers to work out their problems with their fists, afterwards they were suppose to stow that shit away. Personal problems weren't meant to get in the way of the club, especially a girl.

That next morning Piney had come into the club early, feeling like being helpful and making coffee for those that were too drunk to sleep properly. He'd managed to push the night into the back of his mind, worrying about the fact that he'd heard a rattling in his chest since waking up. God…that girl's image would always be stuck in his mind…

_The rich scent of caffeine filled the kitchen quickly, the pot bubbling away as the dark liquid was made. I leaned against the counter, running a hand through my hair. Most of my brother's were sprawled out on any surface they could find, croweaters flopped on top or beside them. It was a normal sight for a morning after a party. _

_The shuffling of feet drew my attention towards the other entrance. There was the waif, wearing a cut off SOA shirt and a pair of sweats. Her long blonde hair was lazily pulled into a ponytail, her eyes narrowed from the morning light. She nodded to me in greeting moving towards the fridge. I shifted to continue watching her, she bent down to inspect the fridge, the shirt falling forward exposing her back. _

"_Jesus Christ!" I muttered my eyes widening. Her lower back was a mess. Dried blood had clung to her skin, staining the normal ivory color a rustic tinge. The cuts were still an angry red, like she hadn't allowed them to scab over. The name _Tig_, was carved into her back. The property claim was glaringly obvious, and completely unheard of. When a Son took an Old Lady he married her, and if he wanted to claim her completely she got inked. _

_The waif stood, a carton of orange juice in her hand. She turned, giving me a small smile. Her eyes staring unnervingly at me, daring me to say something about it. I clenched my teeth together, not sure if I was angry or shocked. I knew Tig had his problems because of his time in service. I witnessed a lot of men go insane because of what war did to their minds. I just didn't think he'd go as far as that. _

Piney kept what he saw to himself though. He knew that bringing it to the club would get no where. She was still technically a croweater, what they allowed to happen to them with brothers was their business. The club protected it's own, even croweaters but that was for external affairs mostly. The waif wasn't his responsibility, so he left it alone.

She hid the property mark pretty well, wearing clothes that would cover the evidence. Piney had noticed that Tig's hands would almost always wander to that area. At one time he had wondered if his brother knew that he had seen the Waif's back. He doubted it, Tig would have come up to him if he knew. No one else ever saw the healing scabs, hell even when it had scarred over she still kept it well hidden.

Piney had realized that Kozik was more invested into the girl then anyone knew when he had accidentally over heard an argument between him and the waif. Piney had always had a knack for stumbling onto shit storms. He had been heading to the bathroom, his chest continued making that funny rattling noise. He'd just been about to pass one of the dorms when he heard them. He'd never had the best of luck when it came to right time and place…

_I needed to piss like a race horse. Old age did nothing for my bladder control. The fifth of tequila I downed probably wasn't helping me any either, but what the hell. I rubbed at my chest again, feeling slightly winded. I don't know what was going on with my body but it was getting worse. _

"_What the fuck!?" I froze in my movements as I recognized Kozik's voice. I didn't even know anyone was in here. Everyone else was in the main room or outside. Who could he be talking to anyways. _

"_Leave it alone." the husky lilt of the waif's voice made me inch towards the wall closest to the door. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _

"_Leave it alone!?" I believe I heard someone grab something, but I couldn't be too sure. "That's his _name!_ It's fucking _carved_ into your god damned back!"_ _I don't think I've heard Kozik that angry before. _

"_Thanks captain fucking obvious!" the waif hissed, I heard a few stumbling footsteps. I could only guess that she either pushed him, or he pushed her. The former seemed the most likely, I'd never see Kozik raise a violent hand towards a woman. _

"_Stop being such a bitch." Kozik ground out. I leaned against the wall, leaning in to hear better. What were his intentions with this? I could hear a heavy sigh, probably fun the waif. _

"_I wanted it." I blinked. I had figured as much, but still what kind of woman lets a man do that to her? _

"_Don't bullshit me." there was an all too familiar edge in the man's voice. He was becoming dangerously angry. Kozik wasn't one of the most feared Son's for nothing. _

"_Koz…" there was another sigh, "I have to get back." I jumped into action when I saw the knob begin to turn. I hurriedly made my way to the bathroom. I turned slightly to see the waif walk out followed by the blonde Son. She glanced my way, and I shut the door to the bathroom. I really hope they didn't know I had been listening in. There was something about the argument that didn't feel right. _

Piney really should have gone to someone after that. The argument reminded him of the ones he'd had with his wife before everything with her went south. It wasn't a lover's quarrel, but it sure as hell didn't sound like a Son talking to a croweater or an Old Lady.

He had known, judging from the girl's character that she wouldn't sleep around on Tig. She had already slept with Kozik before, but he had known even back then that it was a helluva lot more complicated then that.

"What are you thinking 'bout old man?" Piney's eyes slid to the blonde man who took a seat beside him. He looked a lot older then he did eight years ago, a few new tats, and lines around his eyes and mouth. Piney knew better then to ever mention that woman in front of Kozik and Tig.

"Memories." he took a swig of his drink shaking his head. "How's your hand?" Kozik flexed his hand, his knuckled throbbing in protest.

"It's good." the younger man swiped an unopened beer from behind the bar before sliding off the chair. "See ya 'round." he patted Piney on the shoulder intent on getting out of the clubhouse. A few minutes later Tig sauntered behind the bar, swiping a bottle of liquor.

"What crawled up your ass old man?" Tig asked swiping a clean glass and pouring himself a drink.

"Fuck off." Piney stated gruffly, "And get me another." he shoved the glass in the dark haired mans direction.

"I ain't your maid, but since you asked so kindly." Tig's sarcastic voice made him roll his eyes. Piney's glass was full in no time. "While your brooding I'm gunna find myself some piece of ass." He walked away, leaving Piney with his thoughts once more.

That was one thing that has never changed with Tig over the years. He was still a horny bastard. He'd been with all the croweaters that were around these days, now it was only a matter of picking one he liked. Piney took a long drink from the glass. He had only had one real conversation with the waif. It had been quite enlightening on the girl's mental state. Those damnable eyes were haunting…

_The music throbbed through the club house. It was a rather large party tonight, but I wasn't really feeling it. I brushed off any croweaters attempts to seduce me. I was getting more and more out of breath every week. I'd have to go to the doctors soon, check out just what is wrong with me. It's messing with my riding something fierce. I didn't want to think about the prospect of not being able to ride any longer. I wasn't _that_ old yet. _

_I sat down at the bar, watching my fellow brothers enjoying the party. The air itself was pretty relaxing, easy to fall into. It was good for us to wind down and forget about the day's troubles. It helped keep a charter sane. A lithe body slipped onto the stool beside mine. _

_I glanced at her with interest. She'd been gone more and more from the club in the past few months. She still came around from time to time, always going off with Tig when she did, but I hadn't really seen her around. Her hair pulled back in a loose bun, the slightly wavy strands that fell out hung around her face. She wore a skintight long sleeve dress, it barely hit the top of her thighs. Her dark eyes were focused across the room. _

_I didn't have to look to know who she was staring at, but I did anyways. Tig was sitting on one of the couches, a voluptuous brunette was perched on his lap, practically salivating on the man. He had a lot of nerve allowing that with his, well whatever the waif was to him, around. I looked back at her, those eyes narrowing. _

"_Why do you let him do that?" I asked bluntly. She turned her attention towards me. Her eyes were an extremely dark brown, I could hardly tell the pupil from the iris. _

"_He does as he pleases." her answer was straight forward, and slightly infuriating. _

"_He's yours," it was the only term I could use that made sense. I don't really know why I was arguing with her about Tig. A soft chuckle made me look at her again. _

"_Tig does not belong to me." she shook her head, still chuckling softly. The notes were off, they didn't sound right. "If he wishes to be with Sandy," I watched as contempt and jealousy rose in the depths of her eyes as she continued to stare at Tig and the brunette. "Then so be it." the last part was whispered, that same sharp edge in her voice that I've heard countless times from different people._

"_Doesn't seem like your okay with it." she was silent for a moment before she blinked and that look was gone. The waif turned to me, a gentle smile on her lips. _

"_It will be me in his bed tonight, that is all that matters." I watched her eyes go back towards across the room. It was then that I noticed Kozik. He was playing pool with Happy, a Son from SAMTAC. He glanced towards the bar, the moment his eyes found the waif he went back to paying attention to the game. My eyes narrowed, he was keeping tabs on the girl. When he was waiting for his shot, he glared back at Tig with the brunette, his eyes flicking back towards the waif. _

"_Kozik has taken a liking to you." I pointed out, wondering if she noticed it. Sadness welled in her eyes, her brow furrowing as she took in the blonde man joking around. In an instant that look was gone, in it's place were a sly smile and darkened eyes. _

"_Tig'll love my idea." she murmured quietly, I'm not sure she realized she spoke out loud. The petit woman sashayed her way towards Tig, her hips moving in sync with the pounding of the music. I watched bemused as she lounged on the arm of the couch, the brunette stiffening when the waif glanced at her. The blonde bent down, so her mouth was pressed against the man's ear. Whatever she said to him had Tig shoving the brunette off his lap and tugging along the waif in no time. A manic glee seemed to shine in her eyes when she winked at me while they passed by. _

Later he found out what her idea had been. It made his skin crawl, knowing what kinds of things his brother got off on. Piney knew at that moment that the Waif was perfect for Tig. She was just as unstable and off kilter as him. It was sick, the kinds of things she was willing to do to please Tig.

Piney understood her implications that night as well. Tig didn't belong to her, but she sure as hell belonged to him. The croweater, Sandy, she never did come around the club after that. He didn't blame her either, if he'd heard what the waif had said to Tig he'd make himself scarce as well. Then again the waif might not have had anything to do with it, croweater's came in and out of the club constantly.

"Hey Piney?" one of the new prospects asked timidly. It was the big burly one with curly hair. Name was Filthy Phil.

"Ya?" Piney grumbled taking another drink. If he was feeling up to it he'd get on the boys case about talking before spoken too.

"What's with the beef between them?" the old man snorted shaking his head, taking a shot of liquor.

"Not my place to say, now get back to work!" his voice was stern on a normal basis, and jump started the prospect into motion. He tried hiding a chuckle at Filthy Phil's reaction, but it didn't work too well considering he started hacking. The next time Piney saw the waif, it'd been on accident. He was just going shopping for more shit for the house. He'd ease dropped again on a conversation going on between her and Koz.

_Damn it, I'd employ the boy to do the shopping but then I'd never see the damned money again. I hated shopping, and since Mary had left I'd had to do it. People were stupid when they shopped. They stood in the middle of the aisle, not letting anyone else through while they skimmed the entire fucking row. They couldn't just grab what they needed and get. _

"_Missy," my hand froze above the roll of toilet paper. That was Kozik's voice. I thought he'd gone up to SAMTAC for a run? Did he get back already? "C'mon babe…look at me." I should walk away, it'd be in my best interest if I walked away. _

"_Go away Koz…" my eyes widened, so the waif's name was Missy? I was near the back of the store, the only aisle left after this were the miscellaneous junk that had been damaged during transit. The rack gave a slight rattle, a soft gasp followed. Did Koz push her into the aisle? _

"_Not until you talk to me." he practically growled, anger oozing from his voice. What the fuck was it with these two? Anytime they were relatively alone they were fighting. _

"_Let me go." if it went any further I'd intervene. I knew the-Missy could take care of herself in an argument, God know's I've heard enough croweaters get chewed out by her, but this was Koz another violent Son. "Koz I'll tell Tig you've been handling me."_

"_Bullshit," what followed were the sounds of people getting rather friendly with one another. So she did sleep around on Tig, that was pretty bold of her. Hell…this wasn't good. The ringing sound of a slap came from the other aisle. _

"_You don't get to do that Koz…" her voice was shaking, almost as if she were crying. "You don't have the right." small heels clicked farther away, and I turned in time to see the petit woman stalking out of the aisle and down the main one to the front of the store. _

_I couldn't leave the situation the way it was. I had an obligation to tell Tig if his woman was sleeping around on him. I walked around the aisle, Koz was leaning against the shelves, his head buried in his hands. He looked like a man in a rock and a hard place. _

"_You gotta lot of explainin' to do boy." I muttered clearing my throat slightly at the restricted feeling in my chest. Kozik's head snapped up, blue eyes widening. _

"_Shit Piney…" he ran a hand through his hair. _

"_From what I've heard you're getting' a lil too friendly with your brother's girl." I told him straight, though I was just as curious about the situation as I was perplexed. Kozik grimaced, visibly angered by my words. _

"_Fuck Tig!" he growled the hate in his voice was near rapturous. My eyebrows rose at his display. _

"_How long you been in love with the 'er?"_

"_A while." he mumbled running a tired hand down his face. I scowled, this shit wasn't good for a charter. _

"_You listen up good, cause I'm only saying this once. She's his, brother, and she always will be. Stow your fucking shit, and move on to the next broad. Charter's are broken cause of this shit, ya hear me?" I was known for my blunt words. _

"_Ya ya I hear you." he grumbled, sounding like a indignant child. I rolled my eyes. _

Piney should have known that a man in love was stupid. He should have known better then to keep it all under wraps, thinking he'd gotten through to the blond man. It was stupid of him not to go straight to Clay about what was going on.

Things were quiet for a while after the incident in the grocery store. Missy, or as Piney normally referred to her as the Waif, came around like she normally did. He was only hyper aware of how she avoided being too close to Koz, following him with little flicks of her eyes. Piney'd be the first to admit he was kind of an idiot at times.

It had been a rather quiet night at the clubhouse, a quiet day in general. Something no one had seen in quite sometime, so a lot of the brother's were soaking up the brief reprieve from the violence that surrounded their lives. Piney had been at the bar, having trouble catching his breath, but too damn stubborn to say anything about it. Kozik and Chibs were playing pool, talking about whatever. A few croweaters were watching the game and talking to one another.

He should have suspected that the peace was only the calm before the storm. Tig had come storming into the clubhouse, looking murderous as ever followed by an anxious looking Waif. It was the day that Kozik's and Tig's once brotherly relationship shattered entirely.

There hadn't been much of a warning before Tig attacked Kozik, punching him with his entire body weight behind it. The fight that broke out was one of the bloodiest that the clubhouse had seen in it's walls for quite some time. We managed to pull the crazed Tig off of Kozik, who's face had seen better days. Piney wasn't too sure how Koz managed it, but the man stayed conscience the entire time.

When Clay, who'd come in from the garage because of the fight, demanded an answer to the unprovoked violence Tig had simply stated that Kozik had fucked _his_ girl. Even with all the chaos, Piney had noted the joy that had flitted across the Waif's face. It didn't stay long though, since eyes turned to Kozik. Long story short, it'd happened, and as far as Piney knew the broad had told Tig. One thing that did stick into his mind was the conversation after Clay had told a prospect to get Koz to the hospital.

"_Tig…" the Waif murmured, her arm lightly touching his bicep. Tig jerked away, looking down to glare at her. "Tig I told you didn't I?" From the amount of white I could see in her dark eyes I'd say she was freaking out. _

"_Doesn't fucking matter," he hissed at her. "You're a god damned whore." I didn't think it was possible, but her eyes widened even more. _

"_Please don't call me that…" she shook her head slightly, and didn't expect the hand that connected with her cheek. _

"_Do NOT tell me what the fuck to do!" he yelled eyes blazing with fury. Aw shit, this wasn't good. I got off the bar stool again, there was no way on calming Tig down. _

"_Go calm down somewhere Tig, don't take it out on her." I snapped at him before looking to the shell shocked looking woman. "C'mon let's get you home." her cheek was blazing red, I wouldn't be surprised if it was bruised. Tig didn't stop me from leading her away. _

_She only spoke once to tell me where she lived. I'd been in Charming long enough I had the streets mesmerized. Just another sign of my old age. She didn't talk when she got off, only handed me the helmet and walked towards her front door._

Piney hadn't known it at the time, but that was the last time anyone would see her alive. Missy was a lot more unstable then anyone could have predicted. People could only take so much before they break. He figured hearing Tig call her a whore was a breaking point.

From the talk her mother, whom she'd been staying with, had found her body. She had been sitting up against the edge of the bed on the floor, an empty bottle of tranquillizers and vodka resting beside her. The mother had immediately called 911, but it'd been too late. If there was any hope of reconciliation between the two men, it was buried with that girl's body. She'd been twenty five when died. Too young to die.

Piney shook his head, slipping off the stool and going towards the exit. He had enough thinking about the past to last him a decade. Things would work themselves out, he was sure. It was dark out now, and with a glance sideways he noticed Tig and Kozik by the newly built swing set. As Piney got on his three wheeler, he hoped that maybe for tonight that the ghost that haunted the two men would subside, at least for a little while.

"I can't…I just can't." Tig shook his head, taking another long drag from the joint. Kozik was sitting beside him on the swing set.

"Ya I know…" A sense of understanding passed between the two of them as they sat silently on the swings.

"Clay needs a fourth guy, when I go away, they'll vote you in." There was a heaviness in Tig's chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Naw, I couldn't go through the back door like some bitch." Kozik shook his head, looking down at the floor. If only he could forget what had happened eight years ago, things could be different now. He sighed heavily standing back up, there wasn't a way to get passed this. Kozik had made peace with that now. He started to walk away, but turned back slightly. "I loved her too." he nodded firmly before going back to the clubhouse.

Tig closed his eyes, tired of willing away the pains of his past. With a jerk of the wallet chain he fumbled to grab hold of the folded leather. He flipped it open, thumbing through the small pockets, looking for a picture. When he pulled it out, he saw 'my girl Missy' scrawled in his hand writing. His thumb brushed almost tenderly over the name, his throat clenching as old emotions started to rise. He flipped the picture over.

He was sprawled out on the couch he use to have in his apartment dead asleep. Standing behind the couch, smiling softly down at him was Missy. Her hair fanned out around her shoulders, hanging down from the couch as well. Dark eyes were alit with mischief. Tig swallowed hard again, his thumb brushing over her face.

"Hey baby…hey baby." right after that photo was taken she had dumped about a bucket full of confetti on him. It was his birthday that day.

Unbeknownst to everyone a petit woman with long blonde hair and a crooked nose perched precariously on the edge of a roof top, looking down at the people milling about the lot. She wore a cut off SOA shirt with a pair of tiny shorts, an old scar marring the smooth skin of her lower back. Her eyes were dark and wide, almost unfathomable as her body wavered from solid to transparent. Unshed tears were gathered at each corner.

She smiled sadly down at the man on the swings, wishing so badly she could reach out and tell him it was alright, that he shouldn't blame himself for her death. Her sin could not go unanswered, as she was not allowed to go to Heaven or Hell, forever condemning her to watching the lives of the men she loved. One day she knew that they would reconcile, become brother's once more as they were meant to be, but now…now all she could do was watch with regret.


End file.
